Le traumatisme des tagadas
by Elyzabeth Watson
Summary: C'est Pâques aujourd'hui. Et cette fois c'est au tour de Sasuke d'avoir emmener quelque chose. Un Naruto traumatisé dans son enfance....sa donne quoi?


Aujourd'hui c'est Pâque.....Chouette...  
Je suis malade rien qu'à l'idée de toucher du chocolat.  
A la St-Valentin, Sasu et moi on a mangé tout le chocolat, que j'avais commander, de la plus délicieuse des façons mais le lendemain on l'a dégeuler de la plus bruyant des façons et on a été malades trois jours entiers! C'était horrible.  
En plus, on a dû faire chambre à part parce que dès que Sasu me voyait il voulait m'étrangler.  
Il m'a fallu deux semaines entières d'efforts pour qu'il me pardonne.

-Na-chan, quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui? me demande Sasuke, taquin.  
-C'est Pâque, Sa-chan.  
-Bien Na-chan! C'est pour sa qu'aujourd'hui j'ai acheter....

Ho non! Pas du chocolat! Pitié!

-des sachets de tagadas! s'exclame heureux mon Sa-chan.  
-Arg, après l'indigestion de graisse voila l'indigestion du sucre?  
-Exactement!  
-J'en suis malade rien que d'y penser. je grimace.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si proche tout d'un coup? Il ne veut quand même pas que l'on remette ça tout de suite quand même?! Mon derrière a déja du mal à supporter ce qu'il a du subir hier soir alors si Sasu-chan veut remettre ça... notre prochain rendez-vous amoureux sera à la morgue!

-Sa-chan, pourrais-je savoir ce que fais ta langue dans mon cou?

Sa chatouille.

- Elle marque son territoire. assure mon Sa-chan.  
- Mais elle la déjà marquer hier soir... et ne souffles pas dessus c'est froid! je gémis comme un enfant.  
- Laisse moi te réchauffer alors...

Ah non! Il sait très bien que je ne peux pas l'empêcher de me sauter dessus quand il prende cette voix là, après tout c'est moi-même qui lui ai dit.

- Sa-chan, j'ai dit non!

Je le repousse de toutes mes forces pour observer son air boudeur.

- Mais pourquoi?  
- Sa se voit que c'est pas toi qui est passif! Et pis, arrête de geindre, je ne te demande pas de ramener tes bonbons comparer à toi qui m'avais demander de ramener mes délicieux chocolats.  
- Oui mais toi justement, c'était du chocolat!  
- Je viens de le dire moui.

Bon ok, je suis méchant je l'avous. Mais c'est pas de ma faute si je déteste les bonbons...si?

- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas les manger avec moi ces bonbons? me demande un Sasuke tout mignon.  
- Je hais les tagadas.  
- Et pourquoi?  
- Sa vient d'un traumatisme datant de ma tendre enfance.  
- Dis le moi, peut-être que si tu te confis à quelqun sa irait mieux?  
- Je ne pense pas... je dis en baissant les yeux.  
- Vaincons ensemble ta peur. déclare mon Sasu-chan.  
- Non... Je ne peux pas... C'est encore trop frais dans mon esprit.  
- Sa c'est passer quand?  
- Il y'a 12 ans, 8 mois et 2 heures. je dis sans réfléchir.  
- Ah oui, c'était y'a pas si longtemps hein?

C'est byzarre mais j'ai un peu l'impression que mon Sasu se moque de moi...

- J'avais 8 ans ce jour-là. je précise.  
- Raconte moi tout mon ange.

Mais je vais pas lui raconter ça! Je suis un homme que diable, j'ai ma fierté.

- Et ben en fait, c'était quand j'étais en vacances chez mon cousin avec des amis et on s'était lancer un défi: qui arriverait à mettre le plus de tagadas en bouche.  
Ben alors j'ai mis le plus possible de tagadas dans ma bouche et pis d'un coup y'avait plus de place et les autres essayaient toujours d'en mettre plus dans ma bouche et d'un coup y'a eu un grand crac. C'était ma bouche qui s'était casser et pendant une semaine j'ai du manger de la soupe avec une paille...sniiif

Je ne suis qu'un homme soumis après tout.

- Mais c'était y'a longtemps Na-chan. Je te promets de ne pas essayer de mettre le plus possible de tagadas dans ta bouche.  
- Promis? je demande les yeux larmoyants.  
- Promis.

Je regarde un peu inquiet le bonbon que me tend Sasuke.  
C'est petit, rond et rose. Sa donne un peu envie d'y goûter

- Je veux bien en goûter un, un seul.  
- Un seul, ok.

Je prend le tagada que me tend Sasuke et met le bonbon en bouche.

Les 4e premières secondes je ne bouge pas. A la 5e je le goûte de ma langue curieux.

C'est sucré. Le bonbon vient cogner contre mes molaires et je le croque. La chair est tendre et sucré.

- Alors? me demande Sasuke un peu inquiet.  
- C'est bon.  
- Sa tombe bien, je connais des centaines de façons de l'apprécier. Mais pour ça, il faut aller dans la chambre... me susurre Sasuke d'un ton pervers.

Je regarde mon ténébreux, le sachet de tagadas qui est dans ses mains, et re-Sasuke.

Décider, je prends mon pervers d'une main et on fonce dans la chambre.

De toute façon, je suis sur que les indigestions de sucres n'existent pas.


End file.
